Legend of Zelda and a accidental crash landing
by Archsteel
Summary: Hello! This is a crossover from one of my previous storys, Hero's of the west. I hope you like it
1. A minor misunderstanding

**Hello its me! I got bored of my portal crossover, so I'm makeing this. It starts the same way so... If you want too now why he is where he is, read the last chapter of Hero's of the east.**

"-Hell!?" Eluil finished looking at the majestic castle in front of him. Already someone was riding towards him. They were dressed strangley almost like haradrim, he drew his weapon preparing for combat when someone clubbed him from behind. As he fell too the ground he saw a brief flash of green as a man stood over him shouting orders to the other riders

* * *

"Unhhhh" Eluil mumbled as he came to his senses his head ached horribly and it was only half from the smell around him. He was in a cell in what he could identify as dungeon also being used as a place to dump privy buckets. He looked around too see that his weapons had been taken, and he was bound with metal shackles. Somehow when he was going to the undying lands he didn't think he would end up here. _Strange_, he thought, _there was no time he thought he would end up here... wherever here is_. Slowly he rose from his suspiciously moist bed of hay and walked towards the iron bars "What is it prisoner?" The firm voice of a guard said. "Exactly... Where, am I?" Eluil asked the guard "You know full well where you are, and soon you will be going on trial for crimes against the crown." The guard said and began walking away to inform the next guard it was his shift "But I haven't done anything!" Eluil shouted at him frustatedly then slumped to the floor. He didn't know what this place was but he didn't like it.

* * *

"Link, are you sure that he was a servant of Ganondorf?" Zelda asked "The ship he was in had a boar head as its flag, obviously this is one of his." Link said "Well mabye he was a prisoner?" Zelda losing confidance in her own words "No chance, he was fully armed" Link said causing Zelda to sigh. "I'm going to have to have him executed arent I?" Zelda said as link nodded "Its the only way" This tore yet another sigh from zelda. She had never executed anyone before and didn't think she would like it.

* * *

A guard banged loudly against Eluils cell "What!?" Eluil shouted grumpily "You are to be taken for your trial" The guard awnswered. "Great. What fun" Eluil responded sarcasticly. A little later they had left the dungeon "Ow! I'm moving! Stop proding me with that stick!" Eluil said angrily as the guard continued to prod him with his spear. As they moved through the palace Eluil couldn't help but admire the stonework then snorted "So how many slaves did it take to build this place?" he taunted. The guard prodded him a little harder. "Great job... Now he's pokeing you harder" Eluil muttered to himself. Finally they reached the throne room and he looked up at what he was expecting too be a seasoned old king but instead saw a young women that seemed only about 20. At her side was a vaguely familiar man dressed in green who seemed to be about 19. Of course he couldn't be sure about there agest for they both seemed vaguely elvish. The guard hit him with the butt of his spear causing Eluil to be forced into a kneeling position. The women sighed "General link. Read the prisoners criminal offences" She said gesturing to the man in green. Link cleared his throat "Ahem! You are convicted of War crimes, and Terrorisim. How do you plea?" Link said "Errr... Not... Guilty?" Eluil said feeling very confused. "And do you have any proof of that?" Link said " Well do you have any proof that I am guilty?" Eluil said "Yes. Yes I do. You were found in a ship with a flag bearing a boars head painted upon it" Link said. Eluil quickly thought back to the captain of the ship who had tiny wooden boars head for good luck and sighed "And... How does this prove me guilty?" Eluil asked "A boars head is the symbal of are greatest enemy. Ganondorf." Eluil mentally groaned. It would figure he would end up in a situation like this. Just his luck. "I think enough has been said. Prepare him for execution" link said causing Eluil too quickly look up _Execution? Well this cant be good._

**Hallo! Hope you liked it. Please review. Please? Please?!**


	2. Accidently blowing things up

**Hallo! Its me. Again. Yep. *Eluil in the background looks up and waves* HEY! Your supposed to be in zeldas palace right now! "I got bored. They dont have Youtube there" *He says back to me and I glare* Go back to the palace -.-... Anywho hope you like this.**

Link advanced towards Eluil bearing his sword threateningly. Eluil scanned the room fast and saw nearby his weapons _Morons! _He thought _They must have been examining them and forgot to get rid of them! _Link was very close to Eluil now and Eluil only had a few seconds to think. As Link Pulled his sword into the air for a killing blow Eluil pulled the too guards holding him into eachother, kicked them as they fell and spun them into link tripping him. As the guards came to there sences the spearman behind Eluil lunged forwards, but Eluil was ready he pulled the chain a determined guard was holding him with up causing the spear to impale through the mans hand. THAT caused the guard to Let go and Eluil ran towards the exit grabbing his gear on the way out. As he looked back he saw a concerned Zelda running towards the soldier. Eluil slammed the door behind him and shoved a chair into it holding the door in place. He looked around for a way out but saw nothing. Nothing but windows. A extra sharp sword sliced into the door behind him. _Dear valar he's going to cut throught the door!_ Eluil thought, and turned towards a window directly over a rooftop. Sheathing his daggers and pulling his bow and quiver over his back he jumped out and smashed onto a relitivly flat rooftop and made for the wall.

* * *

_That man is going to pay for this_ Link thought glanceing back to guard who had his hand impaled. Zelda tried to heal it but she was still new to magic, and the man was going to be permanently crippled. Link had been general for two years now. The previous general, his father, had died and a delirious king chose Link to take his place. The king, Zelda's father had gone mad with grief at the death of his wife, and neglected his kingdom for ten years before he passed away in his bed. Zelda has been ruler for only one year now and has been trying desperatly to repair her wounded kingdom, while balanceing it with lessons on magic, horse riding, archery, and history. She was doing an okay job but she was still a child inside, terrified. Angrily Link turned back to the door, gave it one last slash and smashed it of its hinges with his shield. He looked through the wreckage of the door and saw a broken window. The man had escaped him. Angrily he sheathed his sword and followed after the man

* * *

Eluil turned behind him to see link running after him. The man was fast he thought, but not as fast as Eluil was. With an extra burst of speed Eluil began to leave the man behind, suddenly he heard some strange whistleing and a large hawk flew down and attacked him. Eluil quickly slashed open its chest and it fell lifeless too the ground. The man ,link, seemed enraged by this and began charging Eluil faster than he thought possible. Eluil jumped into a hole on the building he was on into a strange shop full of objects that resembled the mines used to blow the wall of helms deep. He heard a angry battle cry as Link jumped sword first into the building too. Link brandished his mighty sword and Eluil drew his daggers. They sparred visciously both fighting hard, but link was winning, Eluil was a archer not a swordsman. Eluil ducked a sword sweep aimed at his head and links sword flew straight into a lantern lighting the building, knocking the lantern over causing a burst of flame upon the ground. Link suddenly looked very affraid as the fire moved towards the strange explosive objects. The both ran out opposite doors as a huge explosion destroyed the entire building. Eluil was blown forwards by the blast but was able to get to his feet quickly and run for the gate.

* * *

Zelda stared out at the castle bellow her. It was in flames. She saw the man running towards the gate but new there was nothing she could do stop him... Unless... "Retrieve the... creature." She said turning towards one of the guards.

* * *

Link walked into the caslte dissapointed with himself. He had let the man get away, worse he blew out a hole block trying to stop him. As he walked towards Zelda to convey his failure he saw her holding a dreaded object. It was the ultimate cage. Nothing could escape and nothing could lockpick it. There was only one thing that could open it. The power of the Triforce of Wisdom. Zelda poessessed this Piece of the triforce, but it was her who sealed the box in the first place. "You cant be serious. We cant let IT out" link said "Its the only way. I know how long it took for you too get it into the box, almost your entire generalship. But if ganondorf sending soldiers with such skill here... It may be are only hope." Zelda said "Whose to say it wont try to kill us all when we let it out? Infact who says it wont do more than TRY." Link said desperatly "My desicion if final" Zelda said already opening the box. Link winced as ward after ward placed on the box dissapeared. The box opened to reveal a Bottle. A nasal voice came from the box "Why hello link. How long in your human years has it been since you locked me up?" Navi said


	3. Madness

**Hello! Me. Again. Problem? No? Good. Now lets see which LOZ character I shall kill today...**

"Lieutenatt Groose." Link said in greeting. "Sir" The ridiculas looking man awnswered back. "You probably already know what i'm going to assign you too." Link said "Yes sir" Groose said a little ruefully. He had always envyed Link. He was so close to zelda, his hearts yearning. Mabye he could win her heart this way. He was too follow the direct trail after the Fugitive, and hopefully chase him right into link who was going to cut him off. But groose had different plans. He was going to catch up to the man and defeat the man himself. That was the plan.

* * *

"This is official royal buisness!" Link argued with the boat keeper "Listen chum. I dont give a gorons backside. I cant spare any boats for you unless you can muster up 600 rupies." The boat keeper said with a sence of Finality. "Hey. Listen. How about you let me try. I can be very persusuave." Navi whispered in links ear. "I wont let you hurt this man. He's a citizen of this city!" Link whispered back "Oh I wont hurt him. I swear on my wings" Navi said "Fine... Just dont hurt him" Link sighed as Navi floated over to the boat keeper. "Hey, listen! Hey! Listen listen listen listen..." Navi whent on swirling about the man "AHHH! AGH STOP! OKAY OKAY! TAKE A BOAT! TAKE ANY BOAT! JUST STOP" The man screamed curled on the floor as link ran over to tend to him. "You broke are deal!" Link shouted at Navi "I didn't hurt him. Well not physicly anyways. Now come on, were losing ground." Navi said floating towards a fast looking boat. Link contented himself that the man was fine then got up after her.

* * *

Eluil stumbled blind through freezing mountains, he could barley see what he had learned to be lake Hylia. He would have gone through that but it was already being policed by strange fish people. Of course he was beginning to think it may have been better fish people or no seeing as it wasn't FREEZING cold. He heard a strange snarling as a large wolf pounced at him. He pulled aside, and shot it in the head. Where it lay dead he saw what he was looking for. A cave to sleep in for the night. Or whatever time it was.

* * *

Groose was having a hard time following the trail of the strange man. That was earlier. Now, he was lost without hope. Bellow him he could see a frozen stream. _Mabye it leads to the zorans! _He thought hopefully. We was correct, it did lead to the zorans, but as he tried to travel across it the ice beneath him cracked and shattered causing him to fall through. And so, a few hours later the his corpse washed down into the zorans domain.

* * *

The boat keeper sat curled in a ball. _Noises... What are they! No... Not here not now... Hey. Listen... NO! Stop it! Stop. Listen. MAKE IT GO AWAY! Listen! Listen! Listen! LISTEN! _the boat keeper thought... Well atleast some of the thoughts came from him. "Hello then." A voice called as someone walked into the room walked into the room too see the crumpled man. "So. They realeased _HER_... How amusing." Ganondorf said


	4. Navi is still a insane jerk

**Its me again. And there has yet to be a review. So anyone who's reading this... GET TO REVIEWING! I do not own LOZ or LOTR.**

Eluil looked down disdainfully at the few bits of food he had collected. He was hoping for more. But he supposed this would do. Just aslong as he could get off this horrible mountain soon. He was beginning, well actually he had for quite some time now, hate this place.

* * *

Link looked at the waterlogged corpse of Groose. He had hoped that he would do better but was dissapointed in himself for sending him on a mission that got him killed. "Take him to have a proper burial." Link said to one of the Zoran soldiers. The soldier nodded and swam off "Hehehe! Hey! Listen! Dont feel down. I mean it is very much your fault that he's dead... But if he perished so easily mabye he didn't deserve to live." Navi said swirling around links head "Shut up." Link said angrily and began paddling again. He still had to catch that man, before someone else got hurt.

* * *

"What the..." Eluil said. He could see a much welcome sight. Not far from where he stood, there was grass. He ran towards it joyfully when a sudden THUNK stopped him. A arrow planted itself infront of him and he turned to see link drawing another. But Eluil was faster, he drew an arrow and fired it directly into links bow, smashing it in half, and the arrow wizzed right past links face cutting a shallow line into it. Link roared a battle cry, discarded his bow and ran forward with sword and shield. The battle had begun


	5. Epic battle!

**Hello again. No talk. Just fight. I do not own LOZ or LOTR.**

Eluil dived out of the way as Link slashed his sword down at him. Eluil discarded his bow and drew dual daggers as Link produced a large iron ball from who knows where, and Eluil slashed into links tunic. "You'll pay for that!" Link shouted and through the ball torwards Eluil who managed to just barley jump over it and throw a dagger into links the chain attached to the iron ball and shattered through it at the bewildermant of Link. Link produced a strange claw device and fired it at Eluil, the claw device grabed Eluil by the face and pulled him torwards link who punched him in the gut then threw Eluil aside. Link jumped into the air for a finishing blow but Eluil rolled aside and tripped link. The both got to there feet grabbing there weapons and faced eachother "You dont want to be doing this boy." Eluil said to Link "I believe I do. You not only serve Ganondorf but you crippled a man!" Link shouted "Who is this Ganondorf! I serve no such man!" Eluil shouted desperatly trying to convince link "Enough of your lies!" Link said preparing to charge at Eluil when a jolt of dark energy fired into him. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Ganondorf said. "What! Who are you?!" Eluil said "Ah. I am the man this fool thinks you serve. But I have not come here for you. I have come here for _HER_" Ganondorf said as Navi emerged from links pocket. "Its about time." Navi said "Now, for helping me by stalling link for so long, I shall give you a chance to live. Goodbye" Ganondorf said teleporting Link and Eluil both far away

* * *

"Unhhhh..." Link said. His head was aching and his side was throbbing. But he began to get up anyways. He was in a cave... There was sand everywhere. He ran out of the cave into an open desert. And behind that desert was a mountain range. And behind that. Was hyrule castle. In flames.


	6. Eluil seems to have lost his luck

**Hello! Its me again. If you guys dont comments soon link gets it, la de da *Points a tied up and gagged link in the background* I do not own LOZ or LOTR but I do have link's life in my hand. So start leaving those comments **

"I'm sorry for your loss" Eluil said to link, causing him to spin around and face Eluil. "YOU! You did this!" Link screamed at Eluil "Wow! I had nothing to do with it! Cant you get it through your thick skull that-" Eluil said, interrupted by link grabbing a nearby weed and blowing it "Hey! What are you doing!" Eluil shouted "Calling some support!" Link said, as a small figure became visible at the horizen. In a few seconds though it wasn't so small, and it was definitly coming torwards them "What is that!?" Eluil shouted rather stresfully. "Didn't they tell you who your up against when you were sent to do whatever Ganondorf told you to do? Zorans and Gorons aren't the only race i've made an ally of!" Link shouted back. By now it was evident that the large thing heading there way from the sky was infact, what Eluil identified as a Dragon. Although it seemed very different from the kind you would find in Middle-Earth it was definitly going to try and kill him. So atleast that hadn't changed. Link now drew his sword and pointed at Eluil. A moment of recognition passed between Link and the dragons eyes and the dragon blew a huge burst of fire at Eluil. Eluil jumped away from it into the cave he had sheltered at with a unconciouss link. Link however was just as quick and jumped in after Eluil, sword in hand. Eluil drew his dual daggers and blocked links initial swipe. Link tried to cut at Eluils legs but Eluil jumped the blade and kicked Link in the face. Link stumbled backwards then, pulling his shield from his back charged Eluil ramming him into the wall. Eluil pulled a clump of sand from the ground and threw it into links face, following up with lightning fast dagger swipes. Eluil could hear the dragon digging outside to get in, and new he had only a few minutes. His only hope was to incapacitate Link and hold him hostage to escape. Link saw Eluil faltering for a second to consider these thoughts and used his advantage to bash Eluil to the ground with his shield. As link whent for a finishing blow Eluil dodged and hit Link right on the head with a heavy rock, knocking link out. He then proceeded to pull link out, with his knife against his throat. "Make one move, and he dies" Eluil said to the dragon which glared back at him. He had escaped. Now all he had to do was find someplace to rest. In a desert.

* * *

After hours of dragging Link, Eluil finally found what he was looking for. An oasis. The only problem was it was patroled by some sort of orcish creature. Eluil cast a look at Link. He wouldn't wake up for atleast 10 more hours. _Plenty of time_ Eluil thought. Drawing several arrows he advanced on the Orc camp. They didn't last more than ten minutes. After 2 hours Eluil had set up a camp, made sure that there was nothing within a 3 miles, and made a soup from scraps of food in his pack. Now it was time too look through links stuff.

* * *

Link woke up dissoriented. And his head hurt. And his hands and legs were tied up. And so was his mouth. With a gag. Someone had gagged him. He didn't like it. He looked over and saw Eluil. He was dressed in his usuall green clothes. But under them he could see blue. The blue of his Zoran armor. "Pretty nifty armour" Eluil said looking at Link. "MHHMMHHH!" Link responded. "You see what I dont get, is why dont you just where this under your normal armor. Then you can breath underwater and not have to be Mr. Killed by a match." Eluil said "MHHHHMMM!" Link responded. "Oh sorry I'll get that off for you." Eluil said moveing to remove the gag. He pulled it off to be bombarded with a array of "That was given to me by the Zoran king!" And "How dare you kidnap me and steal my stuff!" from Link. So Eluil put the gag back on him and left him alone for a little. Link was however was busy trying to get the rope tieing his hands undone. Eluil eventually came back into the tent with a bowl of soup. Link Lay with the gag on his mouth waiting to strike. As Eluil grew closer he tensed and when he jumped at Eluil... Eluil pushed him back to the ground with his foot. Link also noticed, for the first time now, that on his feet, were his iron boots,and his Iron ball was changed around his waist. Eluil put the Bowl down next to link and orderd "Eat". Link ruefully obeyed deciding that if Eluil had wanted him dead he would have killed him. That however didn't change anything. Eluil had taken a part in destroying his home. And he was going to pay for it. And he had an idea how he could escape...

* * *

Eluil, after a few hours of talking to himself decided to do the only remotley interesting thing there was here. Swimming. After unstringing his bow, and tieing his daggers to its top he had a makeshift spear. He dived underwater and swam deep. He laughed at the fact that he was breathing underwater he began to swim to the surface. Until he saw something unmistakeable. The dragon. It must have followed him here. Eluil tried to swim away but it stuck its head into the water, and sucked him straight into its mouth.

**Hello! Its me again! I hope you guys liked it. I hope I didn't break any universal laws by giveing Link a dragon as a friend. I just figured... Why the heck not :D**


End file.
